La Foto
by Allarastar
Summary: Akane siempre se ha preocupado por sacar fotos al equipo del Raimon, especialmente a su querido Shin-sama, pero nunca se ha preocupado por salir en esas preciadas fotos. A veces, hace falta un pequeño empujoncito para que los deseos de las personas salgan a la luz. (Leve mención al RyomaxMidori)


**NARRADOR (AKANE)**

"¡Vamos equipo! Cinco minutos más y habréis terminado." Gritaba el entrenador Endou a pleno pulmón.

Esas palabras hacían que en el rostro de los jugadores del Raimon comenzase a aparecer una pequeña sonrisa y es que era algo totalmente normal, ya que llevaban dando vueltas alrededor del campo toda la tarde y no era especialmente pequeño. Puede que al entrenador Endou se le hubiesen pegado un poco los métodos de entrenamiento del entrenador Kidou.

"¡Venga mover eses culo! Solo os quedan diez vueltas más." O quizá mucho.

Él gritaba con toda la alegría del mundo y si no fuese por los cuerpos y las camisetas sudadas, los habría tenido allí otras dos horas más. Claro que para mí era perfecto. No todos los días puedes ver al Virtuoso hasta tan tarde y sacarle tantas fotos, era mi día de suerte.

Tras los cinco minutos exactos que les quedaban, pararon en seco y más de uno se tiró al campo a punto de desmayarse. Me daban un poco de pena los pobres.

"Agua…" Decía Ryoma con la voz totalmente ronca y casi sin fuerzas.

Los chicos se tumbaban a respirar y descansar mientras la suave brisa de la noche les refrescaba un poco. Aoi y Midori se acercaron a ellos con un montón de toallas recién lavadas y botellines de agua. Pensándolo bien, ¡esas toallas las había lavado yo!Retiro lo dicho, no me dan ninguna si es mi Virtuoso el que las va a usar puede que merezca la pena. Pensaba yo absorbida por mi propio mundo.

Hice un pequeño gesto de enojo que se desvaneció al ver cómo Midori me llamaba pidiéndome ayuda para repartir las toallas. Dejé mi cámara en el banquillo y fui rápidamente a sostenerlas, antes de que se las tirara a alguien encima y con alguien me refiero claramente a Ryoma con el que llevaba ya un rato discutiendo.

"¿Se puede saber porque no te bebes el agua tu solito?" Preguntaba ella bastante molesta.

"Ya te he dicho que no puedo moverme ¡pardiez!" Contestaba él. "Solo tienes que acercarme la botella, que no te cuesta nada." Midori acabó tirándole su toalla en toda la cara y así continuó la discusión.

Menos mal que Aoi se había encargado ya de darles a los chicos restantes lo que necesitaban, porque sabíamos que estas peleas solían ser incluso más largas y absurdas que las de Kariya y Kirino. Yo aproveché para sacar un par de fotos más a mi Virtuoso y otra a Ryoma y Midori mientras aún peleaban. Y debo de decir que sostener una cámara con tres toallas en la otra mano y sin poder apoyarse en ningún sitio no era tarea fácil.

* * *

Al de un rato, llevamos todas las toallas de vuelta a lavar y rellenamos las botellas para el día siguiente mientras los chicos se duchaban por fin. Midori seguía quejándose de todo lo ocurrido antes y de vez en cuando Aoi se reía nerviosa mientras intentaba cambiar de tema que no le funcionaba.

"Pero si en realidad os lleváis muy bien." Contestaba a cada cosa que le decía Midori y ella callaba por un momento para después seguir con lo suyo.

Una vez habiendo terminado nuestras tareas como gerentes, decidí mirar las fotos que había sacado hoy. Les pregunté a Aoi y Midori si querían verlas conmigo como de costumbre y accedieron enseguida. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de dentro del edificio fútbol a esperar a que saliesen los chicos. De vez en cuando se oían risas y gritos desde el otro lado de la pared y siempre me reía pensando en que tipo de cosas pasaban allí dentro. Pensándolo bien, ¿de qué hablan los chicos en las duchas? A lo mejor hablan sobre cosas más intimas, como las chicas. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que hablen de fútbol incluso en esos momentos. Es todo un misterio.

Pasé como unas cuatro fotos cuándo Aoi rompió el silencio.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" Midori y yo la miramos detenidamente. "No tienes ninguna foto con Shindou, ¿verdad?" Esa pregunta me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

"¿Una foto con Shin-sama? Eh… bueno… yo…" No la tenía, pero es que nunca lo había pensado. Hacerme una foto con mi Virtuoso era algo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza, con solo mirarlo y sacárselas a él yo era feliz. No es que no quiera, eso tampoco, pero…

"Es porque Akane es demasiado tímida." Aclaró Midori contestando a la pregunta de Aoi por mí. Suspiró y volvió a hablar. "No te creas que no lo he intentado."

¿Eh?

"¿Lo-lo habías intentado Midori?" Parce que esta vez fue Midori la que se sorprendió.

"¡Claro que sí! Millones de veces te he dado señales y he dicho tonterías con tal de que pudieseis aparecer en la misma foto, pero ni haciendo que trajese a uno de sus gatos conseguí que le pidieses una foto. Lo máximo que hiciste fue sacársela a él." Recordé la foto que tenía en mi habitación de Shin-sama con su gatito.

"¡Ya me acuerdo! Aquel día pude sacar tantas fotos que pensaba que la memoria de mi cámara se terminaría por llenar en un solo día." Tapé mi cara con mis manos para ocultar mi sonrojo y la sacudí a los lados.

No lo llegué a ver bien, pero creo que ellas se dieron una palmada en la frente. Después Aoi se acercó a mí lentamente.

"¿No crees que sería mucho mejor si tuvieses una foto de los dos?" Preguntó calmadamente y sonriéndome.

"Puede…"

Midori no tardo ni un segundo en levantarme del banco y mirarme a los ojos con decisión para después sonreír.

"¡Pues conseguiremos esa foto!" Se las veía tan decididas y animadas que no pude decirles que no, pero sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

Ellas comenzaron a planear que si ponerme al lado de la puerta de las duchas y sacar la foto al salir Shin-sama, que si correr y pedirles una foto de grupo con él a mi lado, que si dijese que me duele el tobillo para que me llevase en brazos… ¡incluso tirarme encima de él! Pesaron en tantas cosas que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y ya no sabía si quería esa foto o irme a casa cuanto antes por la vergüenza.

Al final, nada de eso resultó.

* * *

Todos salieron juntos y empezó nuestro paseo hacía la salida con unas decepcionadas Midori y Aoi echándome miraditas de vez en cuando. Pero es que no podía hacerlo y menos de repente y sin ningún motivo. Se daría cuenta enseguida…

Al llegar a la salida del instituto todos comenzaron a dispersarse y a seguir sus caminos a casa. En ese momento, Aoi dijo algo inesperado.

"Chicos ya que es Viernes porque no vamos a comer fideos todos juntos, seguro que hoy os entran mejor que nunca. Ya sabéis, la comida sabe mejor tras haber trabajado duro." Exclamó moviendo su dedo índice hacia arriba.

"Y con amigos más aún, sobre todo si juegan al fútbol." Terminó Tenma en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Y nadie pudo negarse a una invitación a Ramen, ni siquiera el mismísimo Tsurugi al que Tenma llevaba arrastrando.

Cuándo echaron a andar quise ir tras ellos, pero paré recordando que hoy debía llegar pronto a casa. Mi madre llevaba ya una semana diciéndome que si volvía tarde un solo día más no me dejaría quedarme a los entrenamientos. Así que suspiré con resignación y con tristeza por perderme esa gran ocasión de sacar alguna foto a un incomodo Virtuoso comiendo Ramen.

"Yo, lo siento. No podré acompañaros." Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme con sorpresa. "Tengo que llegar pronto a casa o me regañaran." Dije con la cabeza baja.

"Yo iré contigo" Oí su voz y casi me desmayo en ese mismo momento. Levanté la cabeza para certificar que había oído y entendido bien. "Yo la acompañaré a casa, no podemos dejar que vuelva sola a estas horas." Shin-sama… Shin-sama había dicho… ¡¿Qué me iba a acompañar a casa!?

"Pero Shindou, ¿estás seguro?" preguntaba Kirino preocupado. No estoy segura, pero creo que oí un tsk de parte de Kariya a lo lejos.

"Sí, tranquilos. Además, yo tampoco tenía previsto volver muy tarde." Aclaró.

"Nuestro Shindou es todo un casanova." Bromeó Hamano haciendo enrojecer a Shin-sama y que todos los demás se riesen con ganas.

* * *

Posteriormente no despedimos de los demás y tomamos rumbo a mi casa. No estaba muy lejos, pero ya que tenía esta oportunidad de andar con Shin-sama no podía desaprovecharla y me aseguraría de hacer el camino un poco más largo que de costumbre. Pasamos alrededor de unos pequeños adosados y varias tiendas que habían cerrado ya. Cosa que no me extrañaba, porque era bastante tarde y lo único que quedaba a abierto eran unos cuantos bares o restaurantes.

"¿Tenías muchas ganas de ir?" Me preguntó Shin-sama. Era de lo primero que hablábamos desde que estábamos solos y pensaba que él se estaría agobiando con la tensión que había entre nosotros. Pero es que nunca había estado a solas con él y no sabía muy bien que decirle.

"Bueno, tenía pensado sacar una fotos. Aunque tampoco es nada nuevo, mi madre puede llegar a ser muy estricta."

"O simplemente se preocupa mucho por ti." Me contestó Shin-sama con una sonrisa. Estuve un buen rato mirándole ensimismada y creo que eso le incomodó.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? ¡No, no! Solo estaba algo distraída." Dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo con las manos.

"¿Y qué era lo que mirabas tan detenidamente?" No tenía escapatoria.

"Pues, a ti." Shin-sama y yo nos paramos y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante un segundo y pronto me empezó a arder la cara. Entonces, la cara de Shin-sama se volvió roja también y los dos nos dimos la media vuelta casi a la vez.

Desde ese momento hasta mi casa el silencio volvió a invadir nuestro alrededor y que en la calle no se oyese a nadie no era ninguna ayuda. No me atrevía a volver a mirarlo a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Y finalmente llegamos a casa.

Él paró nada más llegar a la puerta y me quede a su lado sin decir nada.

"Antes has dicho…" Dijo él en un murmuro. "Has dicho que querías haber sacado alguna foto en el restaurante, así que he pensado que quizá, bueno… quieras sacarte una ahora, conmigo." Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sin remedio. "Es decir, si tu quieres claro." Finalizó agachando su cabeza.

"Sí…" Murmuré.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó.

"Si." Contesté alzando la voz un poco.

Tomé mi cámara y la coloqué en el muro de mi jardín para mirar donde colocarnos. Activé la cuenta atrás y corrí hasta Shin-sama para situarme a su lado.

"¿Sonreímos?" Le pregunté inocentemente.

"Eso sería lo adecuado si." Me dijo. Y antes de que la foto pudiese tomarse, Shin-sama tomó mi mano con suavidad y la entrelazó con la suya. Dí un pequeño salto al sentir como se juntaban nuestras manos. Y ¡Click!

De seguro iba a lamentar el haberme movido.

Shin-sama aparto la mano despacio.

"Perdón, no pensaba que te asustarías." Dijo preocupado y moviéndose a por la cámara.

"No pasa nada, solo no me lo esperaba." Él me dio la cámara y la sujeté con firmeza, no podía dejar que se cayese por nada del mundo.

"Podemos tomar otra si quieres." Iba a contestar cuando la puerta de mi casa se abrió dejándome ver a mi madre más que enfadada.

"¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar?" El momento más bochornoso de mi vida, sin duda. Pensaba en huir dentro de casa, pero mamá paró al ver a Shin-sama a mi lado.

"Oh… no sabía que traías visita." Quería morir…

"No se preocupe señora, a sido culpa mía que su hija se retrase. Además no tiene por qué preocuparse, ella ha sido la que me ha metido prisa para llegar a casa." ¿Me estaba cubriendo? "Lo siento mucho." Miré a Shin-sama más que sonrojada, maravillada y desconcertada. Sin duda Shin-sama era todo un caballero y había mentido por mí.

El silencio duró unos momentos, hasta que mamá sonrió levemente.

"No pasa nada. Akane te espero dentro, no tardes." Y mamá cerró la puerta.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Tranquila, en cierto modo es culpa mía por haberte tenido aquí con la foto." Eso no era del todo verdad, pero no quería arruinar el momento. "Bueno, hasta el Lunes." Sonrió y se despidió moviendo la mano hasta darse la vuelta y marchar por donde habíamos venido.

"¡Otro día!" Grité antes de que desapareciese por completo de mi vista. "¡La foto! Podemos hacerla otro día." No pude verlo bien, pero creo que él sonrió.

"¡Claro!"

Sonreí mirando la foto.

Era mi día de suerte, definitivamente lo era.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Holis! Hace demasiado tiempo que no subo nada T_T La idea era continuar con los especiales de mi anterior fic o continuar otro de los que tengo a medias, pero esto surgió en mi mente y sabía que si no escribía se me acabaría olvidando. Por lo que esto es como una pequeña señal de que sigo viva y pronto seguiré con todos mis proyectos. Un saludo, Allarastar.**


End file.
